


Easy in the Moonlight

by sweetbabydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP in the form of a threesome..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy in the Moonlight

"Daddy," the word is murmured through the dimly lit room, panting breaths following behind it.

There’s a girl pressed between two men and she’s whining, sweet breath caught in her throat more times than it’s released. Her hands are reaching, grabbing, struggling to hold on to her partners.

She’s young, younger than the both of them but not illegal. She’s passed eighteen yet not quite twenty-one but neither of them care much when she cries so sweetly. Her voice so raw with unabashed passion that both boys are dizzy with the need to make her keen even more.

"Stay still, baby girl," the older man tells her, his cock gently nudging her hole. "Daddy can’t give you his cock when you squirm like that."

"Sorry, daddy," is the only response she gives, stilling her movements so her older daddy can slide into her.

Once he does, she’s back to squirming. Her hips twitch in his lap, ass pressing back, squeezing tightly around his thick cock. She’s still new to taking him there, but her daddy is gentle and easy, not pushing her to move.

"Wan’ it," she slurs, leaning heavily on the broad chest in front of her. The other, younger man kisses her temple and pushes her back, forcing her and the man she calls daddy, his brother, down onto the bed behind them.

"Gonna give it to you, kitten. Both of us, daddy and I, gonna stuff you full. Just gotta wait," he tells her gruffly, positioning her legs to rest on either side of his hips.

When he reaches for her core, he’s completely unprepared for all the wet. There’s so much of it, so much that it has to be slicking the way for the man behind her as well. The girl whines again and he notices that the other man has begun thrusting, causing the girl to bite the knuckles on one hand and reach for the man in front of her with the other.

"Daddy," she calls, wide browns making contact with his hazels. "Daddy, please."

Only then does he decide to get with the program, pushing closer and sliding into her core with one long thrust. The movement pulls a strangled whimper from the girl and she clenches tight around both their cocks, little hips trying to coerce her boys to move. They do, a few heartbeats later and she’s lost to the pleasure. This is the first time they’ve taken her at the same time and she already has taken a liking to feeling.

"God, kitten. So tight for us," the one with hazel eyes says, fingers of one hand splayed wide on her hip while the others tease a nipple.

"Yeah, baby. So good for your daddies. Take us so well," the other tells her, his green eyes making contact with his brother’s over the girls shoulder.

It continues on quietly, save for the groans of the two men and high keening moans of the girl. It’s over too soon as far as the hazel-eyed man is concerned. But it’s to be expected with the way she clenches so tight around them in the throes of her orgasm, screaming out their names with a broken voice.

The brothers come in sync, both promptly growling, finding purchase on the girl’s body with lips and hands. The dismount is slow, hazel eyes pulling away first and green eyes going second. They lay their partner on the bed gently, placing a towel under her hips to catch any fluids that may make an appearance.

Aftercare is as slow as the sex was. Both men take the time to clean and pamper their sub, whispering praises in her ears on how well she did tonight. And she did do well, especially for someone who has only been with them for a few months. The men are quite outgoing in the bedroom; the things they like are considered fetishes and kinks and any female participant who can handle that plus both of them, is a sub worth keeping.

When it’s over, they all settle in the bed. The girl lies squished between them, limbs tangled with theirs. The brothers watch her sleep until each of them are safe in their own dream land. Of course, soon they’ll have to leave. Another job will come and she’ll return to school, but for now, this is good. They have each other, and they have her. It’s not exactly textbook perfect, but when has their life ever been such a thing?


End file.
